


Marceline's Poem

by Sinclaire_Queen



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kind of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaire_Queen/pseuds/Sinclaire_Queen
Summary: Dark poem for Marcy.





	Marceline's Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?

Daddy, Do you even notice me  
Cause you've never been there  
And make it seem  
Like you don't even care  
Can't you see the tears I cry  
When im alone at night  
Red is all I see  
Till you come rescue me  
I drown alone  
And you wouldn't even care  
Daddy, do you even love me?  
Cause i wish you would pat my head  
And tuck me into bed  
Daddy, why is the world so grey?  
Did you make it that way  
I only see the world so black  
From the way you wanna act  
Can't you see i'm lonely  
And cut myself to sleep  
Do you even know I exist?  
If you do,  
can't you see me upset  
Daddy,I'm gone now  
From the bottom of a well  
For your little girls gone  
Replaced with a rocker gal


End file.
